L'agence Aphrodite pour les cas désespérés : Opération Jasper
by Ellana17
Summary: Que se passe-t-il lorsque Lacy décide "d'aider" Piper et Jason ? Piper passe de la place d'entremetteuse à celle de victime des plans de sa demi-sœur.
1. Les enfants d'Aphrodite

**L'agence Aphrodite pour les cas désespérés : opération JASPER**

**Salut à tous ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire de l'agence. Ici, Piper va passer du rôle d'entremetteuse à celui de victime des plans de sa sœur Lacy. Elle va enfin comprendre ce qu'elle faisait « subir » aux autres. Je voulais garder un minimum de logique chronologique entre les histoires donc je poste tout d'abord celle-ci sur Piper et Jason avant de m'attaquer à Léo puisque, comme certains s'en doute surement déjà, sa « copine » potentielle n'est pas encore entrée en scène à ce stade des Héros de l'Olympe.**

**Merci à tous pour les reviews sur ma dernière histoire, j'espère que celle-ci vous plaira tout autant !**

**CHAPITRE I : LES ENFANTS D'APHRODITE**

En sortant du pavillon-réfectoire, Lacy décida de rejoindre les « Athéna » et les « Héphaïstos » qui travaillaient déjà à la construction de l'Argo II depuis l'aube. Se dirigeant vers le bunker 9 d'un pas léger, elle croisa Travis et Katie dans le champs de fraise et leur adressa un signe de main enthousiaste. Avant d'arriver à destination, elle fut rejointe par son frère Mitchell et tous deux se frayèrent un chemin dans le bunker, entre les outils, les pièces de canons et les « Athéna » qui semblaient tous très agités.

- Quelqu'un a vu le plan numéro 215/12 ? s'écriait Annabeth en allant d'un demi-dieu à l'autre.

Elle adressa un bref signe de tête et un sourire à Lacy et Mitchell lorsqu'elle les aperçut et se relança à la recherche du plan perdu.

Les deux « Aphrodite » échangèrent un sourire. Annabeth devenait de plus en plus fébrile alors que la construction de l'Argo II avançait. Et les deux jeunes demi-dieux déploieraient de ne pas pouvoir les accompagner pour assister aux retrouvailles d'Annabeth et Percy. Ils devraient compter sur Piper pour leur en faire le récit détaillé.

Justement, Lacy n'avait pas vu sa conseillère en chef depuis qu'elle les avait accompagné au pavillon-réfectoire pour le petit déjeuner et avait disparu juste après. Lacy regarda autour d'elle, elle croisa le regard de Clarisse, qui ne semblait pas apprécier d'être ainsi fixée, celui de Malcom, qui lui adressa un sourire chaleureux, et la jeune fille se sentit rosir légèrement. Mais il n'y avait aucune trace de sa sœur, alors qu'elle prenait habituellement part à la construction du bateau.

- Tu sais où est Piper ? demanda-t-elle à Mitchell.

Celui-ci haussa simplement les épaules.

- Surement avec Jason, répondit-il.

Puis ils empoignèrent chacun des outils et se mirent au travail.

Lorsque Lacy leva les yeux de la pièce en acier qu'elle tentait de forger, elle aperçut sa demi-sœur disparue et Jason entrer dans le bunker. Ils semblaient rirent de quelque chose que Piper avait dit.

- Eh les amoureux, lança Léo en arrivant à leur hauteur.

Piper et Jason se figèrent, mal à l'aise, et leur regard se fit plus sérieux. Lacy poussa un soupire. C'était la même chose depuis des mois. Ils passaient du temps ensemble, tous les deux, semblaient plus heureux, plus à l'aise l'un avec l'autre. Mais pour chaque pas effectué en avant, ils en faisaient deux en arrière. Ils commençaient vraiment à donner le tournis à Lacy. Tout le monde voyait qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Toute la colonie, pas seulement le bungalow des « Aphrodite ». Et Lacy ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que pour une fille d'Aphrodite … Eh bien, Piper ne semblait pas savoir comment s'y prendre.

Un sourire se dessina lentement sur le visage de Lacy.

Peut-être Piper avait-elle besoin d'un peu d'aide à son tour ?


	2. L'aigle et la colombe

**Salut à tous ! Houa merci pour vos commentaires enthousiastes sur le premier chapitre ! Et désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à publier le nouveau chapitre, j'essaierai de ne pas mettre autant de temps pour le prochain ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

**CHAPITRE II : L'AIGLE ET LA COLOMBE**

Les épées s'entrechoquèrent. Lacy, assise dans les gradins de l'arène, le menton dans la paume de sa main, remarqua vaguement que Piper s'était améliorée au maniement de l'épée. Elle parait coup sur coup et parvint même à désarmer Jason à deux reprises.

Lacy les observait depuis quelques temps déjà. Plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés depuis que Piper avait pris la tête du bungalow d'Aphrodite, plusieurs mois déjà que sa voix avait résonné, claire et puissante alors qu'elle avait déclaré « Jason est _à moi_ ». Depuis lors, Drew s'était tenue à l'écart du fils de Jupiter, et Piper, quant à elle, n'avait rien fait pour se rapprocher du jeune homme. Oh, bien sûr, ils étaient amis, les meilleurs amis du monde mais là était justement le problème.

« Amis ». Ce mot faisait grincer Lacy des dents. Piper et Jason étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Pourquoi ne le voyaient-ils pas ?

L'arrivée de Mitchell la tira de ses pensées. À peine assis, Lacy lui dit :

- Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose pour Piper et Jason. J'en peux plus de les voir tourner autour du pot comme ça.

Mitchell leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je me demandais quand tu allais dire ça.

- C'est vrai, reprit Lacy sans tenir compte de la remarque de son demi-frère. Elle aide toujours les autres mais quand il s'agit d'elle… ça fait des mois ! Ils sont en train de me rendre chèvre.

Mitchell hocha la tête. Piper et Jason commençaient à lui donner le tournis également.

- Qu'est ce que tu proposes ? demanda-t-il enfin.

Piper et Jason venaient de finir leur entrainement. Lacy se tourna vers Mitchell.

- A ton avis ? On va les aider à se mettre ensemble.

ooo

Piper venait de finir son entrainement avec Jason. Elle confia son épée au fils de Jupiter pour qu'il aille la replacer à l'armurerie et se dirigea vers Lacy et Mitchell. Les deux « Aphrodite » l'accueillirent avec un sourire chaleureux.

- Vous vous entrainez ? leurs demanda Piper bien qu'elle connaisse déjà la réponse.

Lacy grimaça et Mitchell éclata de rire devant son expression.

- On vous regardait, Jason et toi, dit Mitchell. Beau combat.

Piper hocha la tête en souriant.

- C'était très instructif, continua-t-il. Très stimulant.

Lacy lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes. Piper les fixait désormais d'un œil suspicieux.

- Qu'est ce que…

Puis elle sembla remarquer le sourire en coin de Mitchell et ses doutes se confirmèrent.

- Non, non, non, s'exclama-t-elle en secouant vivement la tête. Je sais à quoi vous pensez tous les deux ! Et la réponse est _non_ !

Lacy et Mitchell échangèrent un regard surpris.

- Quoi ? demanda Lacy de son ton le plus innocent.

- Je connais ce regard, déclara Piper d'un ton dur. Ne vous mêlez pas de ça, c'est clair ?

- Mais Piper... rechigna Lacy.

- Non, s'il vous plait, dit-elle, et ses yeux avaient l'air de les supplier. Je sais que c'est dur pour vous mais ne vous emmêlez pas, d'accord ?

Les épaules de Lacy s'affaissèrent.

- C'est d'accord, finit-elle par dire.

Piper lui adressa un petit sourire soulagé avant de se lever.

- Merci, dit-elle.

Lorsque leur demi-sœur fut sortie de l'arène, Mitchell se tourna vers Lacy et demanda :

- Et maintenant on fait quoi ?

- On les aide quand même, bien sûr ! lança Lacy en souriant.


	3. Capture l'Etendard

**Salut à tous ! Tout d'abord, merci pour vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre, j'adore avoir un aperçu de vos réactions ^^ Ce chapitre est très court, je m'en excuse d'avance****, je n'ai simplement pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire cette semaine. J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même et surtout n'oubliez pas les reviews.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**CHAPITRE III : ****CAPTURE L'ÉTENDARD **

Ce soir-là, les deux équipes s'affrontant étaient tout aussi décidées à remporter la victoire. Les « Athéna », Piper en était certaine, tenait particulièrement à l'Étendard afin de remonter le moral de leur conseillère en chef. Piper qui se trouvait dans l'équipe adverse, avait besoin de cette victoire pour oublier, le temps d'une soirée, ses problèmes de cœur. Alors qu'elle se tenait à son poste de défense, avec Thalia et Katie, Piper ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à sa dernière conversation avec Lacy et Mitchell. Peut-être avait-elle été trop dure avec eux ? Ils avaient de bonnes intentions bien sûr, mais Piper ne tenait pas à brusquer Jason. Ils avaient tout le temps de mettre au clair leur relation lorsqu'ils seraient tous les deux prêts.

- Les pièges sont en place ? demanda Thalia à Katie.

La question sortit Piper de ses pensées. Elle tourna son attention vers ses coéquipières.

- Oui, lança Katie avec un sourire légèrement machiavélique. Personne ne pourra passer nos défenses.

Depuis qu'elle sortait avec Travis, la fille de Déméter était beaucoup moins à cheval sur les règlements.

- Bien, déclara Thalia en hochant la tête. Espérons que Jason réussisse à trouver leur Étendard.

Le fils de Jupiter était parti en éclaireur, utilisant son pouvoir afin de passer au-dessus des lignes ennemies.

Dès leur rencontre, et après leur arrivée à la colonie, Piper s'était rendue compte que Jason était différent. Peut-être était-ce son côté romain, peut-être était-ce son affiliation à Jupiter, l'un des Trois Grands, Piper s'était sentie comme attirée vers lui. Bien sûr, le fait qu'Héra – Junon – ait modifié la mémoire de Piper pour lui faire croire que Jason était son petit-ami avait en quelque sorte compliqué une situation qui l'était déjà assez. Mais cette tromperie de la Brume n'avait pas modifié les sentiments de Piper, elle les avait même renforcé. Sa mère lui avait dit un jour que Piper pouvait « entrevoir les possibilités ». Elle savait que Jason était fait pour elle. Certaine des sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui, Piper ne voulait cependant pas brusquer le jeune homme.

- C'est trop calme, déclara soudain Thalia.

- Ça veut dire que l'avant-garde fait bien son travail, dit Katie en haussant les épaules.

Mais l'ancienne Chasseresse était maintenant sur le qui-vive. Piper devait bien admettre que ce silence surnaturel commençait à la rendre mal à l'aise également. C'était habituellement le signe avant-coureur d'un danger. Un danger qu'ils ne voyaient habituellement que trop tard.

- Non, écoutez… leur ordonna Thalia.

En suivant son regard, Piper aperçut un mouvement furtif dans les bosquets. Elle fut ensuite reconnaissance envers Thalia pour ses sens aiguisés. Elles n'auraient jamais réagir à temps sans eux.

Une horde de « Arès » sortirent des bosquets où ils étaient déguisés et les attaquèrent de toutes parts. Avant que Piper ou Katie aient pu réagir, Thalia – son couteau déjà brandi – s'élança vers les demi-dieux. Elle para leurs coups, frappa avec force et en électrocuta même quelques-uns. Avant même que Piper n'ait pu lever Katoptris, tous leurs opposants étaient à terre. Elle laissa échapper un sifflement admiratif.

- Katie, appela Thalia (elle n'avait même pas le souffle court, n'affichait aucun signe qu'elle venait de se battre à dix contre un). Tu pourrais faire pousser des ronces autour de nous ?

Katie la dévisagea un instant, puis sembla reprendre ses esprits. Elle hocha la tête et entreprit de faire pousser un cercle de ronce de quelques mètres de diamètre autour d'elles.

- Pas trop haut, lui rappela Thalia, il faut quand même que l'autre équipe puisse voir l'Étendard.

En quelques minutes, Katie avait érigé un muret de ronce, qui avait repoussé les « Arès » évanouis hors de leur cercle de protection. La fille de Déméter se passa une main sur le front.

- J'espère que ton copain va réussir à prendre leur Étendard, sinon ça ne servira à rien, déclara-t-elle en se replaçant à côté de Piper.

Piper leva les yeux au ciel devant le choix de mot de Katie mais n'ouvrit pas la bouche.

- Il y arrivera, se chargea de répondre Thalia.

Apparemment, elle avait une confiance absolue en son petit frère.

Des bruits de pas autour alentours se firent entendre. Piper, fin prête pour la bataille cette fois, leva son poignard. Mais elle n'en eut pas besoin.

Le groupe de demi-dieux approchant vers eux avait juché Jason, qui brandissait l'Étendard de l'équipe adverse, sur leurs épaules. Le fils de Jupiter lui adressa un sourire étincelant, qu'elle lui rendit alors que Thalia se précipitait vers son frère pour le féliciter.

Piper remarqua Lacy et Mitchell en train de les fixer. Sa demi-sœur s'empressa de détourner le regard, mais Piper avait bien compris la situation. Lacy était déterminée à la voir en couple avec Jason.


	4. Le fils de Jupiter

**Salut ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre. Unic1, Rose-Eliade, Morgane Valdez, merci pour vos commentaires. Quant à la présence de Thalia au camp, désolée si ça pouvait prêter à confusion. L'histoire se place après opération Thalico donc suite à ces évènements Thalia a quitté la chasse et reste à la Colonie maintenant, tout comme Katie est désormais avec Travis après opération Tratie. J'espère avoir éclairé la situation ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

**CHAPITRE IV : LE FILS DE JUPITER**

Lacy était en train de se diriger vers le bungalow d'Aphrodite, à la recherche de son demi-frère Mitchell afin de mettre au point leur nouvelle stratégie. Alors qu'elle ne prêtait pas réellement attention à ce qui l'entourait, le regard de la jeune fille fut tout de même attiré vers le jeune demi-dieu assis sur les marches de son bungalow, le menton reposant dans la paume de sa main. Lacy se mit à sourire. C'était l'occasion rêvée pour lui parler seul à seul.

- Salut Jason, dit-elle doucement en s'asseyant près de lui.

Jason sembla se tendre légèrement avant de lui rendre son salut avec un sourire. Il paraissait troublé et Lacy mourrait d'envie de connaitre le sujet de ses préoccupations. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment alors que Lacy réfléchissait à la meilleure façon de l'interroger sans paraitre trop indiscrète. Mais elle n'eut pas à se donner cette peine.

- J'ai juste les idées embrouillées, dit Jason.

Lacy se tourna vers lui avec un sourire, l'encourageant à continuer.

- Je déteste vraiment les dieux parfois, ajouta-t-il.

Lacy se prépara à entendre un coup de tonnerre, mais rien ne vint.

- Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle.

Sa question sembla ramener Jason à la réalité.

- Je commence à avoir des flashs … depuis quelques semaines déjà. Des souvenirs de mon ancienne vie.

Lacy retint une exclamation de surprise. Cela pouvait-être une bonne chose comme une mauvaise. Peut-être pourrait-il débloquer la situation avec Piper ? Lacy comprit alors son précédent commentaire à propos des dieux. Leur vie était déjà assez compliquée sans ajouter des souvenirs volés et les effets de la Brume. Jason avait toutes les raisons d'être perdu.

- J'ai commencé à me rappeler certaines choses, certaines personnes… et, dans un sens, c'est une bonne chose.

- Vraiment ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

Jason lui jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux, comme s'il ne lui faisait pas tout à fait confiance, ce que Lacy pouvait parfaitement comprendre.

- J'ai commencé à me souvenir de cette fille du Camp Jupiter…

Lacy ne put contenir une grimace cette fois mais Jason ne le remarqua pas. Il fixait un point loin devant lui, le regard dans les vagues.

- Reyna, c'est son nom, ajouta-t-il. Et depuis quelques temps je suis sûr et certain qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'une grande confiance et un grand respect entre nous.

Lacy ferma les yeux une seconde et remercia silencieusement sa mère.

- Et maintenant que j'en suis certain, je voudrais…

- Le faire savoir à Piper ? devina Lacy.

Jason tourna la tête vers elle d'un geste brusque, Lacy haussa simplement les épaules et il s'autorisa un sourire.

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'veux dire, avec cette histoire de Brume… et de perte de mémoire et.. c'est tellement compliqué ! Je n'ai pas envie de risquer notre amitié.

Lacy, voyant clairement où il voulait en venir, ne put qu'éclater de rire. Jason lui adressa un regard surpris, et peut-être un peu vexé.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'elle ne ressent pas la même chose ? s'exclama Lacy.

Que les garçons pouvaient être aveugles parfois ! Elle contint un nouvel éclat de rire.

- Comment peux-tu penser une chose pareille ? répéta-t-elle. Il faut que tu lui en parles… immédiatement, décréta-t-elle.

- Quoi ? s'étonna Jason.

Lacy se leva d'un bond.

- Elle est sur la plage. Vas la voir ! Allez !

- Quoi ? Maintenant ? s'exclama-t-il.

- Oui ! Allez, dépêche-toi ! dit-elle en le poussant presque.

Jason se leva avec hésitation mais finit par lui adresser un sourire avant de se diriger vers la plage. Elle éclata de rire avant de se diriger vers son bungalow en courant.

Son enthousiasme disparut bien vite lorsqu'elle aperçut, à peine une minute plus tard, Jason se dirigeant vers la Grande Maison en compagnie de Malcom. Lacy ne put que grogner de frustration. Elle se dirigea vers le porche de la Grande Maison où se trouvait toujours Malcom alors que Jason disparaissait à l'intérieur.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe encore ? s'exclama-t-elle.

Malcom se retourna en sursautant. Il allait ouvrir la bouche, sans doute pour lui demander ce qu'elle voulait dire par là, mais Lacy ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire ? continua-t-elle, de plus en plus énervée. Le temps que ça m'a pris pour lui faire entendre raison ? Non, bien sûr que non ! Ah !

Elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna à grands pas.

- Mais c'est pas ma faute si Chiron veut le voir ! entendit-elle crier Malcom après elle.

Lacy ne se retourna pas. Elle devait trouver Mitchell. Et Katie, et Travis aussi. Un plan se formait doucement dans son esprit et elle allait avoir besoin de leur aide pour le mener à bien.


	5. On a besoin d'aide de nouveau

**Salut à tous ! Désolée d'avoir mis aussi longtemps à publier le nouveau chapitre, ma muse Percy Jackson doit me bouder en ce moment. Ce chapitre est l'avant dernier de l'histoire, et Lacy met enfin son plan en action. On verra comment tout cela se déroule dans le prochain chapitre. En attendant, j'espère que celui-là vous plaira, même s'il est encore assez court.**

**Rose-Eliade**** : **je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai plu ! merci pour ton commentaire

**Armand**** : **merci pour ton commentaire, je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise. En fait le prochain et dernier « tome » de l'Agence Aphrodite sera centré sur Léo et Reyna, alors si par hasard ce couple te plait n'hésite pas à venir y jeter un coup d'œil.

**Morgane Valdez**** : **je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plu ^^ merci pour ton commentaire

**Unic1**** : **Merci pour ton commentaire. Oui, ce pauvre Malcom, je sais pas comment il se débrouille ^^

**Bonne lecture !**

**CHAPITRE V : ON A BESOIN D'AIDE… DE NOUVEAU**

Après que Jason soit entré dans la Grande Maison et ait gâché une chance inespérée de parler à Piper, Lacy décida de se relancer à la recherche de son demi-frère. Elle le trouva en compagnie d'une fille d'Arès et après les avoir interrompu (elle chercherait un moyen de se faire pardonner plus tard), elle le traina à sa suite tout en lui faisant part de son plan. Il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre si elle voulait que tout soit prêt à temps.

Mitchell proposa d'aller soumettre leur requête à Chiron lorsque Jason l'aurait quitté. Dans l'intervalle, il allait trouver Travis et Katie. Lacy, quant à elle, se lança à la recherche de Thalia. Elle la trouva près des étables en compagnie de Nico et d'un pégase assez agité.

- Je t'avais dit qu'ils ne m'aimaient pas, était en train de se plaindre Nico alors que Thalia riait à gorge déployée.

Lacy s'en voulait de les interrompre mais elle se racla néanmoins la gorge. Thalia se tourna vers elle, le visage neutre, alors que Nico lui adressait un regard suspicieux.

- J'ai besoin de votre aide, leur dit-elle. Enfin, Piper et Jason ont besoin de votre aide.

Thalia hocha la tête, l'incitant à continuer. Après que Lacy leur eut expliqué son plan, Thalia accepta sans hésitation (« Ils me rendent chèvre », avoua-t-elle) et Nico accepta afin d'aider Thalia. Lacy leur demanda de la retrouver au pavillon-réfectoire plus tard dans l'après-midi.

Lorsque Mitchell rapporta la réponse de Chiron à Lacy (le centaure avait simplement levé un sourcil surpris avant d'accepter), le petit groupe se réunit au pavillon-réfectoire désert. Chiron leur avait assuré qu'il le resterait toute la soirée.

- Parfait, déclara Lacy en regardant autour d'elle.

Thalia, Nico, Travis, Katie, et même Malcom avait décidé de leur apporter leur aide.

- Alors voilà, commença Lacy. On sait tous ici à quel point Piper est douée quand il s'agit des questions de cœur d'autres pensionnaires mais il faut bien avouer qu'elle n'a pas la moindre idée de la façon de s'y prendre avec Jason. Donc, nous avons décidé de leur donner un petit coup de pouce et nous avons besoin de votre aide pour mettre ce plan en œuvre.

Le petit groupe de pensionnaires hocha la tête.

- Katie, reprit Lacy, tu peux t'occuper de la déco,… Travis et Malcom, des lumières et … Thalia et Nico de la musique. Allez, au travail.

Tous se mirent en mouvement. Katie entreprit de faire pousser toutes sortes de rosiers et bosquets de fleurs, Travis et Malcom se chargèrent de placer des guirlandes de lumière au dessus d'eux (et Lacy ne tenait pas vraiment à savoir où ils se les étaient procuré). Le fils d'Athéna aurait bien sûr préféré effectuer toute sorte de plan de chantier avant de se mettre au travail mais Lacy lui avait gentiment fait remarqué qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment le temps pour ça. La jeune fille avait d'abord hésité à confier le choix de la musique à Thalia et Nico, au vue de leur goûts particuliers, mais la sélection de balades qu'ils avaient choisi fut une agréable surprise pour Lacy.

Sous sa supervision, le pavillon-réfectoire se transforma bien vite en oasis de calme et de romantisme. Alors que Katie plaçait quelques pétales de rose sur l'unique table placée au centre de la pièce, Lacy contempla leur travail avec un sourire fière. En quelques heures, ils avaient réussi à créer une ambiance parfaitement romantique et elle était certaine que rien ne pourrait gâcher cette soirée.


	6. Coup de foudre

**Salut à tous ! Voilà le dernier chapitre de cette fanfic, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents. Merci d'avoir lu cette histoire jusqu'au bout et merci pour tous vos commentaires qui m'ont donné la motivation de continuer. J'ai toujours l'idée d'une suite « Leyna » dans un coin de la tête donc si vous êtes intéressés faites le moins savoir.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**CHAPITRE VI : COUP DE FOUDRE**

Lacy était cachée dans les environs du pavillon-réfectoire, gardant un œil sur la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux. Elle était déterminée à monter la garde ; pas même l'apocalypse ne pourrait gâcher cette soirée.

ooo

Piper arriva en courant au pavillon-réfectoire. Malcom, des « Athéna », était venu la trouver, l'air affolé pour lui dire qu'ils avaient besoin de son aide au pavillon. Lorsqu'elle arriva sur place, la fille d'Aphrodite y trouva Jason, mais rien ne semblait sortir de l'ordinaire. Quand Piper remarqua finalement la décoration du pavillon, et assembla toutes les pièces du puzzle, elle poussa un grognement de frustration. Lacy allait le lui payer cher.

- Salut, lança Jason d'un ton hésitant.

Piper fit de son mieux pour effacer l'expression effarouchée de son visage et lui adressa un sourire qu'elle espérait rassurant.

- Katie m'a dit qu'ils avaient besoin de mon aide au pavillon et quand je suis arrivé… essaya-t-il de se justifier.

Piper fut assaillit par une vague de culpabilité. Ce n'était pas la faute de Jason, il ne devrait pas avoir à payer pour les erreurs de Lacy.

- Malcom m'a dit la même chose, déclara-t-elle enfin, le regard de nouveau attiré par la décoration dans le pavillon. Ils vont me le payer, souffla-t-elle.

Mais elle devait bien admettre que Lacy s'était surpassée. Piper se demanda vaguement comment sa demi-sœur avait pu mettre son projet sur pied en aussi peu de temps.

Jason lui adressa un sourire complice.

- C'est moins drôle quand on est la victime, non ? fit-il remarquer.

Piper lui rendit son sourire. Jusqu'à cet instant, elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il était gênant de se voir confronté à ses sentiments parce qu'une personne extérieure se mêlait de la situation. Elle n'aurait pas cru que son nouveau rôle d'entremetteuse vienne la frapper en plein visage au moment où elle s'y attendait le moins. Elle se demanda si Lacy avait trouvé de l'aide auprès des couples qu'elle avait aidé à former.

- Eh bien, continua-t-il en s'approchant lentement d'elle. On peut dire que ça tombe à pic, j'attendais le bon moment pour te parler et je crois que c'est maintenant. Autant en profiter.

Il lui tendit une main, que Piper prit sans hésiter, et la conduisit à la table. Tous deux ignorèrent le panier qui s'y trouvait, Piper avait de toute façon l'estomac bien trop noué pour penser à manger quoi que ce soit.

Jason s'assit en face d'elle mais ne croisa pas son regard, les yeux fixés sur leurs mains jointes reposant sur la table. Il sembla hésiter un instant avant de trouver le courage de commencer.

- Ça fait quelques semaines que je voulais t'en parler mais je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre, avoua-t-il. Je suppose que je ne voulais pas mettre notre amitié en péril.

Piper lui serra la main afin de l'encourager à continuer et Jason leva les yeux vers elle.

- Au début je ne voulais pas te dire ce que je ressentais parce que je n'étais pas sûr de qui j'étais, et je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir davantage. Toute cette histoire avec la Brume, je…

- Ça peut compliquer la situation, accorda Piper avec un sourire encourageant.

Jason hocha la tête avant de reprendre :

- Et ensuite, lorsque j'ai retrouvé la plupart de mes souvenirs du Camp Jupiter… je suppose que… je n'étais pas sûr que tu ressentes la même chose que moi…

- Je ressens la même chose, le coupa-t-elle sans pouvoir contenir le grand sourire qui se formait sur son visage.

Jason eut l'air surpris. Puis il lui rendit son sourire.

- Je suppose que c'est également de ma faute, ajouta Piper. La vérité c'est que j'arrive à résoudre les problèmes de cœur des autres pensionnaires, mais quand il s'agit des miens, je suis un peu perdue…

Ils échangèrent un long regard.

- Maintenant que… la situation est plus claire, hésita Jason. Je me demandais si tu voulais essayer… nous deux, je veux dire.

Son sourire hésitant fit fondre Piper. Elle ne put que lui renvoyer un sourire éclatant avant de hocher la tête avec enthousiasme. Jason poussa presque un soupire de soulagement et elle remarqua ses épaules se décontracter presque imperceptiblement.

Ils n'avaient pas réellement mis de mots sur leurs sentiments, il était encore trop tôt pour cela, mais Piper les sentaient presque flotter entre eux. Elle resserra un peu plus sa main autour de celle de Jason.

- Et si on allait se balader sur la plage ? proposa-t-elle.

Jason hocha la tête et se leva. Alors qu'ils quittaient le pavillon-réfectoire, leurs mains ne se séparant pas une seule seconde, Piper remarqua Lacy qui était restée hors de vue tout ce temps. Piper lui adressa un signe de tête, un remerciement silencieux en attendant de pouvoir le faire en personne.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la plage, Piper se rendit compte que, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu dire à sa demi-sœur pour lui faire penser le contraire, Piper était finalement reconnaissante envers Lacy de s'être emmêlée.

**FIN**


End file.
